


Waiting For You

by Ultra



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Treat, Confusion, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Happy Ending, Mystery, Post-Canon, Return, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Something isn't quite right in the labyrinth and Jareth isn't happy about it, until he is.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcunning/gifts).



There was something not quite right. Actually, since all was backwards and upside down in his world, it occurred to Jareth that perhaps the problem was that something was right when it should be wrong. After puzzling over this feeling he couldn’t shake until his head began to ache, he grew tired of trying. The noise and attention of his goblin hordes exhausted him and he stormed out of the throne room without pause or explanation, venturing out beyond the castle and the Goblin City, to walk a while in his own labyrinth.

It had been visited just recently, by one more unworthy soul. Toying with the mortals was amusing before, but these past few years... something had changed. Jareth pretended not to know what it was exactly. When he got certain comments or looks from the likes of that annoying Hoggle or any other pathetic wretch, he didn’t even bother to threaten them with a good dunking in the Bog of Eternal Stench. He knew why he was uneasy before, but today, something was different about today, if Jareth could only put his finger on precisely what it was.

There seemed to be a voice in the breeze, a shadow not his own following wherever he walked. The routes he knew so well, that he might reorder at his will, eluded him. He was becoming lost and it concerned him. In his own place, in his own time, it shouldn’t be possible, unless...

Jareth came to a halt at the next crossroads and lifted his chin.

“Show yourself,” he commanded, a smirk playing at his lips.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” she said, even as she did as he told her. “You have no power over me.”

She smiled as she appeared before him, so very much as she had always been, though somehow even more beautiful for her time away. She had grown up well and he meant to tell her so, but somehow Jareth had a mind to think that she already knew.

“Hello, Sarah.”

“Hello, Jareth,” she replied in kind. “I wondered how long it was going to take you to figure out it was me.”

“Who else?” he said, shaking his head, grinning in spite of himself as he looked her over. “I always knew you would come back one day.”

“Uh-huh,” she said, almost laughing into the words that followed. “Well, you’re the Goblin King, you should always be right, I guess.”

His head tilted to one side as he stared at her then. “Why? Why did you come back?”

Sarah shrugged. “Just... wanted to,” she said awkwardly. “After you returned me to my world, my life, it was fine, at first. After a while, well, I guess I was just waiting for a guy who was good enough for me, but he never showed up. I suppose when somebody already reordered time and turned the world upside down for me, nobody else was ever going to measure up,” she told him, smirking by the end.

Jareth smiled back at her, unable to help it.

Now everything was as it should be.


End file.
